Kiri Hello
by Lucid-Smile
Summary: During the middle of her second year in high school, just when things are all settled, Kiri Koshiba sudden leaves and boards a plane to America leaving S.P in confusion. Years later when the rest are in college, she reappears happier and with a new frien


Summary: This is a story about after all the whole gang graduates high school; this would make everyone be a first year or second year in college. Kiri has moved to America for the summer to stay with her mother and brings back a new friend, Kiri's attitude changed once she came back along with something else. Meet Minami Rui, a make up artist and Kei's cousin from China, she was studying aboard in America under her family's request so she can pursue her career. After meeting Koshiba Emily, Rui had a wish to establish herself in the cosmetic world properly and be the top.

* * *

It was the beginning of the new college term in the Tokyo prefecture and students began entering the front gate. A particular group of students were the eye candy of all the rest; they were a range from average cute to hottie status. Each of them had their own combination of hair styles and all but one wore the college uniform. All the male students in the group but one had worn the usual school uniform, a black uniform jacket with a silver hem that outline the collar down the zippers and around the cufflinks. The pants were black too with matching shoes and a small briefcase like backpack as a set. On the right of their shoulders, there was a small patch that had the emblem of e school's mascot which was a sword fish and the school's name tagged on it.   
The girl on the other hand had worn a knee-length long black skirt she had on a white button up blouse with the same emblem embroider into the polyester brown jacket she wore. She had her hair down, grown long to her waist in the color of a sandy maroon. She had a small bit of blush and clear gloss that empathies' the cute features she had. The other guys were not to shabby themselves.  
The first guy of the group had black hair; his hair cut wasn't too shabby but was neat enough to pass on. He wasn't the best looking guy in the group but he was decent enough to attract some attention from a few girls. His jade green eyes were the most captivating part about him and with that  
The second guy had also black hair that adored his scalp but parted into two side bangs with the edges trimmed in detail. His violet eyes were framed inside the thin rimmed glasses he wore; he had captured only a few percentage of the girls' attention. He did not smile largely, but merely glanced at a few girls and boys with a small and sly smile.  
The third guy had a fresh and crisp aura, eliminated from the body was a rose fragrance 'healing' all the girls around him who sniffed it. He was a level high on his appearance then the other two with his dark pearl colored orbs and lofty blond hair. He had an easier expression then the second guy which was carefree and full of energy.  
The fourth member of the group was a bit shorter then the rest, while everyone was tall and wearing the school uniform, he was not. Instead he had his signature moss jade green colored visor worn sideways, his chocolate colored hair was split into two sections, some traveled under his visor while most of the portion of his hair traveled over it. His chestnut eyes gleamed over the box in his hand which had a picture cartoon kid munching in cookies happily; he only replicated the scene which most girls thought was completely adorable. Besides wearing white and tiger strip dunks, he had on a pair of jean shorts with plain white t-shirt.  
The final member of the boy group captured the most attention next to the shorta. He had blurry wood hair with fierce oak eyes. His bangs were moved to the side of his head across his forehead, and his expression only help improve his rebellious image.   
All of them captured attention to the student body population; the group had grown over the years of bickering and competitions to establish themselves in the world pleasantly for now. Entering the classroom, they had kept their mouths closed for a long time and agreed to begin to speak once they settled into class. The first and blond boys with girl were in the same class together under the first year course of management. The other three upperclassmen where somewhere else learning how to exceed in their abilities.

"Gah, it's so hot Taro-kun…muu..." The girl waved her notebook at her neck, exposing some skin, a bit more then what she would have. Taro who took no notice of it glanced out the window, fanning him.

"Just take in the heat Aoyama. Just take it in, it's going to be freezing soon as winter hits and then we'll have a kick with that won't we?" He grinned sheepishly,

"Ahh…such a lovely scent...Here my lovely maidens, take a whiff of this delight summer scent. It's called green leaves." Spraying around some perfume, a bunch of girls swarmed around him like a hive of bees in one flower. They fell in love with the smell and become so relaxed. 

"How can Iori-san be so free from this heat? It's murderous!" Kanako exaggerated receiving only a silent answer from Taro, who had passed out to sleep; she began to pull out a novel she had begun to read. It was recommended by a librarian; Rashimon was a movie but was turned into a book for a reader's pleasure. The bell rang and the door slammed open. They expected it to be the teacher, so they didn't pay much attention to the figure that was walking in. She put her books down in a desk not to far from them near the back and took a seat, staring out the window; her honey brown eyes glazed carelessly out the window as the actual teacher walked in the already opened door and closed it with a soft click. Taro and Aoyama looked at the teacher and began to settle down and take out their notebooks, ready to learn, knowing what ever coming from this mediator's mouth has to be a benefit for the S.P. or else this would have been a waste of time and money.

"Hello class." Most of the boys in the class if not all, including Taro, drooled seeing the teacher, she was tall, feminine in every aspect, long legs, her hair long and draped around her in dark brown curls. Her lips were full and red, the gloss coating just made her hotter and her curves were literally growing out of her clothing. "I'm Miwa Tsuyi; please refer to me as Miwa-sensei." A bunch of whistles and hollers came from the male population. The girl merely smiled and began to do roll call.

"Kanako Aoyama"

"Hai!" She backed up her yes with confidence was her body was undressed by almost every horny male figure, and female to some, to their perverted delight. The teacher gave her a shy smile and continued down the sheet of paper.

"Taro Komatsu"

"Hello!" He was a bit nervous but still obviously still confident about his position since he was in the notorious S.P.

"Iori Minamoto"

"Present" He gave her a wistful glance and spread his rose scent around the room as the girls fell to his knees.

"Oh look this is a new name at the bottom of the roll sheet…." She squint her eyes, trying to read the name. Finally managing to stay it correctly to her own private ears, she repeated the name out loud.

"Koshiba Kiri." The three's ears perked at the sound of the name, they looked around fiercely, looking for the girl with the bobble plain hair and sleepy expression. A girl stood up with a confident expression, her eyes lit up and more energy was poured into her face.

"Hi!"

"Ki-chan/Koshiba!?!?!?!?" Her friends couldn't help but scream out pass nick names, the girl who earlier slammed the door open was for sure in their right minds, Kiri Koshiba who was also known as 'X'. Spell bound by her new appearance, she giggled and waved at them.

"Yo, It's been a long time Aoyama, Iori, Taro-tard" Grinning at them all with such self confidence, she was radiant then sat herself back down.

"How is that Kiri!?" They all thought as random and wacky ideas of how this was possible popped into their head at different times. This Kiri was more up to date the old Kiri would have been.   
She had the same auburn hair only longer and with a flat iron and some hair cream, it was also very shiny and healthy looking. Her bangs rolled a bit in and it seemed like she was wearing some gloss, blush and a very light dab of eye shadow. Her height has grown with her long model like legs, her chest isn't as big as most girls would want but she was still a looker. Her eyes sparkled an unfamiliar energetic honey brown color; it was almost unbelievable that she was the same Kiri.  
As soon as class was over, they turned around to look for Kiri but found her seat empty; looking around vigorously trying to look for her, Kanako caught her walking out of class. Almost knocking each person down, they tried to get closer. They caught her standing outside a classroom waiting for someone.

"Hey! Kiri!" Taro tried to get closer to her but was pulled back by Iori, he pointed at Kiri who had been found by the person she was waiting for. The girl had semi-short hair with it layered multiply times; the color of the hair was a rich honey brown color. The bangs framed her face lovely and her body was a bit more plumped then Kiri. The color of her eyes were captivating, there were a goldenrod shade with blue tints hinting that she could be wearing contacts. She was taller then Kiri and had a mysterious aura around her.   
The trio watched as the two girls shared a joyful conversation and laughed merrily. The new girl pulled out a cell phone from her jacket pocket and pressed on a button before raising it to her ear. They began to walk off together as she chatted on the phone leaving the three in the dust.

"Why did you stop me Iori-san?" He shrugged and began to again, frolic among the young ladies.

"Ahh it's such a disturbing sight to see two young and healthy girls, especially beautiful ones, to be disturbed in a conversation." He giggled and began to dance with the aromatherapy encircling around him. The two began to think this is a useless situation and started off to the rest of the members of S.P.

"Ahh, Minami-senpai!" Kanako waved at them happily as the other two boys trotted behind them. The boy with the visor smiled as she replied the wave with a hug.

"Kanako!! I was so bored!! And we have a test in two days already!!" He whined, Kanako tried to comfort the boy as the remaining two began to plan their next S.P. appearance.

"What about tomorrow at the front of the school? Most of the girls should know who we are and stay for the performance."

"I'm going to have to gather some data and fast then won't I?" Kazuhiko sighed, his task was one of the most difficult, which was to keep track on what happens around the students of the school they attend to.

"We can always count on Kazuhiko!!" The handsome blurry wood hair boy smiled patting his shoulder.

"Guess what we saw today! It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life other then your amazing cutting skills sempai!" Those words went right to Narumi Shougo's head as they headed to the cafeteria. Kei who was before so focused on the test had something that caught his eye.

"Rui-chi!!!!!" He ran out of Kanako's grasp and into the arms of another woman.

"Kei-kun?" Standing up, they all turned to see a very beautiful and familiar woman. The first years gasped, suddenly remember where they saw this person from before.

"Kei, hello." She used the English context when speaking with him. He was excited and like a child, gasped as she pulled out a box of American brand name chocolates.

"Hello who are you?" The girl smirked at the question that Kazuhiko Ochiai. Smirking, she sat swung her legs into a cross and positioned herself with her arms supporting her body weight as it leans back.

"I'm Minami Rui-Hyang; I'm this little boy's older cousin." Smiling seductively at Ochiai, she made Kanako very jealous. On the other hand though, she couldn't help but make her admire Kanako, who had such

confidence and power.

"I'm Aoyama Kanako." She pushed herself in the open and offered a hand. Rui glanced at the hand and smiled favor at it. Grasping Kanako's hand, she shook it with a light grip.

"Please call me Rui, I'm very glad to meet you."

"I'm Taro Komatsu!! Pleasure to meet you ma'am!" Bowing, he was a bit sweat, she was older, sexier and so much more sophisticated then the res to of the women she had dealt with.

"Charmed."

"And I'm Iori Minamoto. Don't you adore this scent?" She sniffed the air, and smiled at him brightly.

"Like roses…though…" She bit her lip back a bit and then looked back at the boy with a sheepish glance. "I do prefer the scent of the rain, do you have that?"

"But of course I…I…" He stopped for a moment and stared at her. That wasn't a scent he had in his collection. Panicking in his mind, he made a quick excuse to leave and rushed home so he can capture this Rain fragrance. Everyone stared at where he had stood only two seconds before rushing back home.

"Funny boy…" She chuckled as Kei played with her hair, he was indulging himself in chocolate and was having a marvelous time sitting on thee lap of his cousin who he has not seen for a long time. "Who might you two be?"

"I'm Kazuhiko Ochiai, pleasure to meet you one-sama." He bowed as she giggled at his charms to win her over. Something told him that she was a treasure he can't simply just let go.

"Please call me Rui." Turning to Narumi, she raised a brow. "Well?"

"I'm Narumi, Narumi Shougo." A light blub went off in her head as she pointed at him with a surprised expression.

"You that dear Naru-Naru?" His blood boiled at the mention of the old nick name.

"Na-kun! Naru-Naru!" Kei chuckled.

"God damn it I'm not Naru-Naru or Na-kun!!!" He was officially about to pull out every last strand on Kei's head when someone else stepped in.

"How about Na-kun senpai?"

"ugh! That's even worse Koshiba!!!" He blinked on what he just said as everyone turned in a shocked reaction, besides Rui. Kiri had a calmed nonchalant expression on her face and wipped off. She greeted Rui with a different reaction though. "Hey Rui, what happened to Kei?" She looked a bit irrated, pulling out a hankerchief, the old S.P. member began to clean off all the chocolate gunk from his mouth.

"Thanks Ki-chan!" he smiled brightly at her. Ochiai and Narumi as well as all the remaning first years stopped in shock to see Kiri rise from where she once was.

'She looked like almost when she was back in the 3rd grade……and beat ME!!!' As he relieved a unfavored memory, Ochiai tried to perceived this with a intellectual method.

"Oh Kiri. I thought you moved to America. Why didn't you contact us saying your coming back?" 

"Because I'm not coming back to S.P."

* * *

It's beena while since I've posted something up. I'm a very slow writer, forgive me. This year isn't going to get any better either. I'm just seeing how i am so far. Beauty pop is a manga I just found today and read all te chapters and highlights so I can get as much reference as I can. The color of the hair and eye was so trouble some. I like to detail things.

-ModokiMokona/T.M. Revolution


End file.
